Enumerate
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "Camille and Lucien work for opposing Law-firms. You think they can make it work, keep it professional.. When one of them has to basically outsmart the other in order to get bank and win.."
1. Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

 **Summary:** "Camille and Lucien work for opposing Law-firms. You think they can make it work, keep it professional.. When one of them has to basically outsmart the other in order to get bank and win.."

 **Pairing:** Lucien/Cami

 **M note:** This is a lawyers AU. Both Camille and Lucien are human, the characters are ooc-ish.

* * *

"See you Monday. Have a good weekend."

Camille hears the words and smiles slightly as she waves to a couple of co-workers and repeats the words.

"You staying late tonight?" Quinton follows behind her and steps into the elevator before anyone else can get in.

Everyone has either gone home by now or is planning on burning the midnight oil.

Not his idea of an ideal way to spend a Friday night but he's not the one willing to spend another minute in the office so it isn't his concern.

"Yeah. I was the unlucky litigator to get stuck with the short stick. Apparently, I'm going to be defending the Xil-Tech employee since Shane bailed to take up Searle case."

Camille looks at the stack of papers in her hands and looks dejected as she continues talking.

"I got the file this morning and met Mr. Everard already. We're hosting a meeting for the Justice from the 'rent a judge program'."

Quinton looks at his phone then up at her so that she knows that he's somewhat listening and paying attention.

"That way it's basically a one and done, genius. Wait. You're the one going up against Kelsey? Shit. I say this in the nicest way possible if your opponent is who I'm thinking of."

Cami raises an eyebrow because she hasn't seen Quinton so excited but solemn before. He pats her shoulder and she is curious about why he is giving her that ominous vibe.

"You don't understand. If it's not a Mikaelson, Patrova or Bennett then it's option D."

"D as in what exactly?" Camille has heard of the success stories and knows her chances of toe to toe with any of the members of those families is career suicide.

What she's curious about is why Quin is thinking that it's a good idea to have her nervous and railed up because he's open about not having faith in her ability.

That stings and she's letting it get to her because they're friends but she will take control of her emotions.

Who is the new option and how did they get to that level of elite without publicity?

"Castle is going to straight up murder you. I'm serious, you will likely be dead before the case has a shot at hitting the actual courtroom. That guy is a monster of a new breed."

"That bad huh..I thought I would have been here a full week before I was asked to take on the big fish."

"Your reputation precedes you, make no mistake though. Kelsey isn't just a Law-firm. It's a powerhouse. The home of legends."

She knows. Her uncle worked there for a while and so did her parents. They probably wanted her to follow in their footsteps, enjoy the legacy status or something.

That wasn't for her. It's never been what she wants.

"You're going to the lobby right? Any plans for the weekend?" She's attempting to distract not only her friend and herself, she wants to hear a little gossip before proceeding to get on with the day.

"Thank God it's Friday and I get to go home for a little. I'm going to shower and eat something. Did I tell you earlier..wait no you were on the phone with someone from HR."

He looks at the number buttons and yawns when his phone starts to buzz. He lets it ring instead of outright swiping the red phone icon.

Either way he's ignoring the call and Cami is kind of hoping that Lucien hasn't been doing this as well.

.

"I followed your lead. That guy Lucien from that Giuseppe store was hot as balls. I didn't think you were actually going to do it. But you did and I'm proud."

"So I held up my end and asked Carl out for drinks. We're going to hang out. See where that goes."

He smiles slightly when she gives him that 'I fucken called it' look.

"Tomorrow I've got a wedding to attend. I hate them to the point where I would rather be anywhere else but it's my stupid sister's third chance at 'love' because one disappointment after the next wasn't enough, right?"

He shakes his head but isn't waiting for a response because she knows it's rhetoric.

"And I have to attend otherwise my parents think I'm insensitive. Normally I wouldn't care but I want to be a good mood when I see them again."

"Otherwise..well, they will suggest that I need professional help til Christmas or until they see the numbers on my paycheck. That always seems to do the trick."

She laughs at that because she knows the feeling of people only wanting to be around when money is involved.

Once it's gone so are they. It's just how it goes.

"Have fun at the wedding. Eat cake for me and tell me about it on Monday." The elevator doors open and both walk out into the hallway leading to the lobby area.

"Will do. I plan on being on my best behavior. Where are you going?" He picks at ear before staring at his watch then looking at her.

"So much for wishing her a happy life, huh?" She moves to the left when some people walk by.

It is a lot more crowded down here, especially for this time of day.

"Slow day my ass, Jeffery.." Quinton stares at him as he stands by the door looking like a zebra that's about to get mauled by a lion if he doesn't keep walking.

"I've got to leave this at the front desk and talk to Zardari about the incident reports the new interns gave her. They were delivered to the wrong department."

He doesn't comment on the fact that she could have just asked some intern to take care of that for her.

Honestly he's guessing that she wants a couple of minutes to think about what to say now that she knows what is at stake.

"I hope she chokes on his dick. My sister, not Zardari. She's ballin. At least then I'd get her half of the inheritance."

Cami laughs at the comment even though it's inappropriate and the fact that she noticed Jeff bolting for the door like tomorrow wouldn't come if he doesn't high-tail it has her wishing she had a little more free time to chill.

"That's not all. You know that for her first wedding she wore the Vera Wang dress that I wanted. You know it was for one of those 'in case' scenarios where if I decided to get hitched in drag."

"Oh, shit. Sorry to hear that."

"I cried for like ten minutes. Just sitting on the toilet like an idiot while everyone else was in the reception hall."

He laughs at the memory but he doesn't look like he's still feeling bad about it, if he is then she can't tell because his poker face is on point.

"The minute I came out she 'happened' to walk by with that beautiful dress and I thought 'this bitch looks amazing' so I let her have that moment."

He scrolls through his albums and clicks on the picture he was looking for then shows it to her while continuing by saying.

"Told her she looked decent, gave her a hug then just walked to the bar. I was the nicest I think I've ever been in my life, it was gross. And if anything I'd still pull off that dress better than she ever could."

She hands the phone back and holds onto his arm for a moment to keep him in line besides her but lets go after a couple of seconds while speaking with a casual tone.

"Savage much? At times like this I'm glad that I'm an only child. You two have always been so vicious towards each other."

He doesn't have to explain himself because they've been friends long enough to know each other's family members but he just says what comes to mind.

"I love her even when and though I hate her. It's just easier to talk as we argue and she makes it so because she's got a shit taste in people."

He looks at his watch then sees Zardari walking out of the lounge room with a coffee cup and a raspberry muffin.

"Hey Quin, hey Cami. What can I do for you right now?" She sets her food aside as she sits down and smiles a routine smile while waiting for their response.

"I'm going home in a minute and Cami needs you. Also. Are those cupcakes full of raspberries, like exclusively?"

"Oh, okay. I'll help you Cami just give me a moment. You want the notes Shawn left, right?" She moves to open a drawer full of files, finds what she's looking for then looks at Quinton.

"And no there's also chocolate chip, raisins and blueberry muffins. They cost a dollar because they're for some charity or girl scouts or something. I don't know, I just got here."

She leaves the papers alone for a moment before getting a paper clip and looking at the computer in front of her.

"Anything else?"

"What? No I came to collect the incident reports. Give me his notes anyway, I'll brush up on them on the way up. Thanks."

Cami looks at the papers while Quin and Zardari share a look but she doesn't worry about it.

"Let me check. Yup, here they are."

She staples a blank page onto another stack of papers that had been near the keyboard while handing over the reports and saying offhand.

"And you know you could have just told an intern to do this."

"Yeah. I suppose I could have, I just thought I'd see you for a moment. Thanks for the tip and the papers."

She smiles somewhat forcing it to appear moderately real while tight and wonders why she acts like such a fake bitch around Zardari.

After a couple of minutes and half a chocolate chip muffin later she looks at Quinton as he's working on eating his fourth muffin.

"I have to go. Tell Evian I say hi and that according to idiom law, the third time's the charm. See you Monday, Quintin."

"Take care of yourself, O'Connell. I'll call you later sometime on Sunday, to check in and see how you're holding up. Good luck."

He waves but doesn't bother looking back after saying that. He knows she can deal enough damage to have Castle on his knees but something is obviously keeping her at bay, cautious.

.

.

"Hey Lucien I know I'm on voicemail and I didn't mean to do this. Like this but you're not picking up..I have to cancel. I'm stuck at work and won't get out til 9 something..." She heard the beep as she leans against the wall.

After making sure to push the button that puts the elevator on hold she contimplates on calling him again.

Maybe this time he'll pick up. She's finding this a little embarrassing and the sucky thing is that she had really liked getting to know him.

There's no chance of bailing out on work though, she just started in this new city. Found herself a good enough job and met up with some old friends.

"I was just calling you with enough of a notice to leave it clear that I am not flaking on you. Call me or don't. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

Camille took a slow breath when she heard the beep signaling the cutoff as the elevator doors open to her floor.

"I work 66+ hours a week and I can't seem to catch a break.." She sets the stack of papers on the table and slumps onto the chair.

It was an uncomfortable feat to accomplish and she wants to get some food because she doesn't remember the last time she ate chicken nuggets or this late into the day for that matter.

She thinks about going to the restroom because people shouldn't start arriving yet since she's about ten minutes early.

There's a packet of breath mints in her purse but the first thing she should do is find a mirror and make sure she looks professional..presentable...

When she gets back to the room about five minutes have passed and no one is in sight yet.

She's half done with a can of grape soda and it tastes like cold cough syrup to her. She doesn't register the sound of the door closing until she can smell coffee.

"I've been there. Feeling worn out but not tired, it's fatigue-ish I guess." Lucien sets his suitcase down and looks surprised for a moment.

Before smiling like he practiced by the mirror a couple of times in order to get it just the right amount of perfect.

To make it look natural.

"Lucien..what are you doing here? I just called you..." She doesn't mention that she called a couple of times because she knows that she should have stopped after the first one.

"Yeah, I noticed.. I had thought I'd left my phone charging in the car but it was inside of the suitcase..." He smiles awkwardly when she noticed that it is on silent mode.

Next she sees that his phone is blown up with messages but she only recalls leaving two or three at the most.

Lucien doesn't waist time as he takes a step forward and kisses Cami as if it's nothing but instinct when his hands are on her lower back and his tongue is memorizing the inside of her mouth.

They pull away because they hear footsteps followed by the sound of people talking and they are brought into the present.

Where they are either the enemy or the impartial Justice because the other sure as hell isn't the client.

Before anyone decides it prudent to interrupt they mentally stick to the same page and decide to introduce themselves.

State what they are supposed to be doing here.

"Hello my name is Camille O'Connell and I will be representing Sal Everard." She offers her hand and smiles somewhat less optimistically than she would have liked.

She is going to state the facts and do her job. In this room Lucien is just another person on the wrong side of the tracks.

The way he holds himself has her thinking that he wants to end this quickly.

That's enough of a coincidence..

There is a client in need of her association, council. She won't disappoint if she can help it.

She has a reputation to uphold.

"Hello. My name is Lucien Castle and I will be representing Ramen Sellers." He smiles politely and shakes her hand.

He's going to have to keep this from getting too messy. He doesn't want her reputation to suffer or his.

He knows who he's dealing with.

It sucks that he's got to win this in the next five minutes.

For that to happen he is prepared to be ruthless. In this room she is the obstacle.


	2. Talks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related with or to 'The Originals' like the characters etc.

* * *

"You didn't." Camille pours a packet of sugar into her cup and takes a sip finding it still needing some milk or french vanilla creamer but not finding any so she drinks it as is anyway.

She could have played it off, labeling it 'void ab initio'. Null since both parties were unable to make it work anyway.

"I did and it was worth it. Professionally speaking, personally however I have my doubts on the matter."

Lucien bites into a plain bagel as he sits on a chair in her office. He hopes she doesn't take her loss personally because he tore her to shreds.

He cannot call himself the best if he is unwilling to back it up. For a second there he was actually fearing that she would turn the table but he came out winning and luck had nothing to do with it.

It wasn't necessarily his best moment because her client got so screwed but he had promised himself he'd bring it home in honor of his pups birthday even though Roma is at his sister's house so he will pick her up tomorrow to celebrate.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I blew off our date for a good cause. I added a new win to my trophy case." He smiles but looks apologetic enough and she seems to think about it. Letting up because she understands why he did, that she was doing the same thing although she had attempted to give him a heads-up.

She would not hold a grudge against him, instead she would work on the betterment of her closing statements.

"You busy tomorrow night, say 8:00?"

She smiles at him. Thinking of her loss but letting it be because she isn't going to allow her need to feel like a sore loser be a deterrent in this situation and he's still cute so pursuing this opportunity is right up her alley.

She is taking initiative again, just asking him out like the first time. He finds that himself admiring that quality of straightforwardness she has about her.

"I can clear it. I'll see you then. This time in a proper setting I give you my word. Goodnight Cami."

He stands up, giving her a charming smile and grabs his phone because someone is calling him the minute he walks into the hall as he waits for one of the elevator to ding and open its doors.

.

"He killed me. And I feel awful about failing Mr. Everard while still thinking it worse that my perfect track record is being tarnished. You think Lucien would still look pretty if someone were to conduct a background check. On second thought I bet it's disgustingly clean."

Camille shuts the door to her house and takes her heels off walking up to her living room barefoot. Grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turning it to the news not really paying attention as she goes for a snack.

"I don't take loss lately. Rather than a flaw I've always thought it a personal asset. You know that. I just wish I wasn't still thinking about banging him but ugh he's so tall." She is talking to Shawn, her cousin who had called earlier in the week.

With news of his own.

Telling her that he no longer wants to be a priest because he thinks he hasn't found his calling just yet and he doesn't want to live in New Orleans with their other uncle.

"Well too bad you know maybe he thought you were cute. If you don't want him you can always hand em over. I'd show him Atlantis."

Shawn's voice comes out muffled towards the end but she gets the gist as she walks into the kitchen.

"You'd show my hot rival a city in water. Tell me how it goes." She is a mess in the kitchen so she won't even try making herself anything substantial.

"I meant the casino smartass, there's a number of back rooms..knowing you...nevermind, you wouldn't like it. The joke would just fly over your head. Give him another chance. He might surprise you and if he doesn't drop him it's that easy. I gotta go." He hangs up on her leaving her to devices.

.

.

After a forty minute drive later due to traffic and ordering take out Lucien decides to call an old friend while he waits.

"You wouldn't believe what happened."

Niklaus on the other end of the line. "You lost and now you want Vegas? I volunteer to go with you I'm bored."

"No. I see the faith you have in me. It's not cute Nik. Why do you have Finn's phone?" He removes his tie and kicks off his shoes walking into the restroom.

"He's arguing with Elijah and Freya over the some lowball deal in the corporate plans. You should see this, someone is going to spit fire if they keep at it. So I took their phones away. I've mainly been trolling. Give me a minute."

Klaus takes him off of speaker then mute to presumably argue with one of them and he is back breathing hard and Lucien can tell he is agitated.

"If anyone finds out blame it on Kol, I will cover for you and tell your sisters I said hello. But here's the real story you remember the girl who asked me out. Well I saw her tonight and she was my rival in the mini courtroom. How fucked up is that. I feel like I'm in a telenovela."

Lucien looks at his phone grabbing a charger because the battery is running low as he pulls up a chair.

"What's her name again?"

"Cami, Camille."

"That's a stupid name"

"Yeah but she's cool, I think you would approve. Anyway wish me the best. I'm going to sleep. Later Nik."

He hangs up the phone heading to his bedroom thinking that today was really weird and that he doesn't want a repeat but he is glad to see Cami and get a second chance.


End file.
